1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to gaming (wagering) devices. More particularly, the invention is for a new kind of game that allows players to make use of remainder or partial credits in a fast, exciting manner.
2. The Prior Art
As more traditional casinos (Class III gaming establishments) and Amerindian Class II gaming establishments make use of vouchers, tickets, and other cashless technologies (as well as game tokens only usable in the establishment), players are often left with either vouchers or tokens having a small or unplayable number of credits on them. This can occur because the player needs to end their stay at the establishment or a player does not have enough credits to place a minimum bet. The later can occur, for example, in an establishment having nickel, dime, quarter and dollar minimum gaming machines. A player may start play on a nickel machine, cash out with a voucher having a value of $22.65, and then play on a dollar machine. Upon use of the $22.00, the player can no longer play the game (can't use the remaining $0.65). In this case, players typically do not want to go to a cashier's station and get 65 cents—they would rather just use it.
Until now, there was no way a player could make use of these small amount vouchers in an expeditious and exciting manner.